X-Men Vol 1 38
:* :* :* :* :* * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** Unknown Factor Three android agents ** ** Other Characters: * Unknown East German soldiers * Unknown US soldiers Locations: * :* ::* :::* :* Unknown US military base * :* Factor Three's hideout in the Alps (May be either or ) * :* Items: * * * Suitcase Bomb * Predicto-scope Vehicles: * Factor Three's Magno-Disks | StoryTitle2 = A Man Called...X | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorton | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Beginning a series explaining the origins of the X-Men... Not too long ago, before the formation of the X-Men, anti-mutant hysteria had grown to such a degree that it has been making national news. Reading of the latest news story out of the paper, Charles Xavier realizes that he must come out of seclusion and act on the fact that mankind has discovered mutants living among them, and embarks on a trip to Washington D.C. Arriving at the Washington D.C. headquarters of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, the Professor uses his mental powers to enter the building unimpeded. Inside is agent Fred Duncan and his assistant Bill who are reviewing a film reel which shows a young mutant who accidentally fires an optic blast that breaks a crane lifting an air conditioner unit to the top of a building, and then using his blast to destroy the falling unit to save the crowd’s lives. The boy in the film would ultimately be chased off by an angry mob. The Professor enters the room as they are discussing what to do about the mutant issue. When the two FBI agents attempt to forcibly remove Xavier from the room, the Professor demonstrates his mental powers to keep them from doing so. Convincing them to listen to him, Xavier tells them that there are both good and evil mutants in the world and that persecution of mutants with prejudice will only lead more to become evil and create the menace that baseline humanity fears. With this explanation, Xavier asks Agent Duncan to allow him to seek out mutants, starting with the young man in the film reel so that he can train them in the control of their powers. Agent Duncan agrees and the two forge an alliance. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Bill (Fred's assistant) Other Characters: * Unknown paperboy * Unknown Americans * Unknown security guards Locations: * :* :* ::* * an FBI office building Vehicles: * Professor X's Rolls-Royce * | Notes = * This issue starts the supplementary origin stories. * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 14th story * - 7th story * The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 2nd story * - 15th story * - 8th story * credits for Story 1: ** Smilin' Stan Lee Edits ans Elsewise Enhances a Roy Thomas-Don Heck Shimmering Chef D'Oeuvre! ** Inked by: Gingerly George Bell ** Lettered by: Elfish L.P. Gregory * credits for Story 2: ** Stan Lee Proudly Presents a Pace-Setting Pinnacle of Perfection by Roy Thomas and Werner Roth! ** Of Course, John Verpoorten, Inker, and Sam Rosen, Letterer, Also did Their Palpitating Part! * references for Story 2: and | Trivia = * The narrator states that the Vanisher is a "crimson-clad mutant", though in this story he is wearing a green costume. * Luckily all the East German soldiers speak in English so Marvel Girl and Angel can understand them. | Recommended = * This is the penultimate issue of the Factor Three storyline that began in and concludes . | Links = }} References